What Sister Complex?
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Hiromi corners Akihito in their clubroom after hours of compiling good stories from their past issues and dangerously pounces on him. Akihito tries to convince Hiromi that he's delusional and has a sister complex but Hiromi begs the differ. PWP fic. HiroAki


I'm obsessed with our two perverts and an anon pointed it to me how much I loved them on tumblr so she/he would like for me to write one smut fic of them. HERE YOU GO ANON BE HAPPY \^O^/

(THIS IS MY FIRST PWP BEWARE) HIROMI IS A SADIST. AKIHITO IS SO CUTE.

* * *

**What Sister Complex?**

Hiromi and Akihito were sitting in the clubroom, flipping page by page of Shibahime, reading different stories to add to their compilation. Hiromi sat opposite of Akihito, facing each other. The air around them was quiet and Mitsuki was nowhere to be seen along with Kuriyama. Akihito stretched his arms out as he slumped his upper body on the surface of the table, "-_sigh_- I'm beat…."

Hiromi looked at Akihito and waved his hand in the air, "Akkey, you lack refinement."

"I didn't ask for your judgement on the way I act." scoffed the younger teen.

Hiromi stood up from his seat and walked briskly towards Akihito. The younger teen sighed again, "Give it a rest Hiromi."

Hiromi was already behind Akihito, "But Akkey, they're very warm~"

Akihito could already feel Hiromi's hands creeping underneath his armpits. On regular occasions, Hiromi would only place them there and enjoy Akihito's complaints but that day, Akihito felt Hiromi creep his hands just a bit further; almost touching his chest.

Akihito jolted upwards, hitting Hiromi's jaw with his head, "What the hell, Hiromi?!"

Hiromi grimaced before smirking. He grabbed hold of Akihito's body, "Like I said, you lack refinement."

In one quick move, Hiromi lifted Akihito's body and slammed him on the table on his back. Akihito could barely register the sudden flip but next thing he knew, Hiromi was hovering above him with a very scary smile. Akihito felt a chill run down his spine. Hiromi's hands slowly unbuttoned Akihito's vest, taking advantage of the younger teen's shocked state.

When Hiromi's thumb brushed over Akihito's nipple, Akihito's senses finally returned. He panicked when he noticed that he only had his undershirt on. Akihito grabbed Hiromi's roaming hands, "Hiromi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Hiromi pouted, "Isn't it obvious by now?"

Without warning, Hiromi lowered himself and sucked Akihito's nipple through his undershirt. Akihito threw his head back when he felt his nerve twitch sensitively, "Ahh!"

Hiromi smirked and sucked harder. Akihito was struggling to free himself from Hiromi's attack but Hiromi's weight kept him in place. The younger teen proceeded to cling and scratch Hiromi's back. When it got painful, Hiromi hovered above Akihito again, a dangerous look in his eyes, "Akkey, I'm being very nice to you here. I'd appreciate it if you didn't fight back."

"How could I not?!" screamed the younger teen.

Hiromi sighed. He unwrapped his muffler and lifted Akihito's upper body. Akihito was sitting on the table, leaning on Hiromi. Hiromi easily took off Akihito's undershirt and forcefully hugged him. The younger teen felt Hiromi grab his arms and pulling them behind him. Akihito started panicking again but he couldn't escape Hiromi's vice grip, "W-What are you-"

"I'll teach you how to appreciate this before I release your hands." chided the older teen.

After tying Akihito's hands behind his back, Hiromi gently pushed the younger teen back on the table. Hiromi stood still and stared at Akihito's body; admiring his meal. Akihito blushed and looked away from his senior's hungry gaze.

"Akkey." Hiromi held Akihito's chin and turned his face towards him.

Akihito gulped, "What?"

Hiromi leaned forward and kissed Akihito passionately. Akihito's original idea of biting on Hiromi's tongue dissolved when Hiromi demonstrated his amazing kissing skills. Hiromi explored Akihito's mouth and enticed the younger teen's tongue to play with his. Oh how he enjoyed Akihito's mewl and moans. He bit on Akihito's lower lip till it bled, smirking when Akihito gasped. Hiromi licked and sucked on the injury he caused before thrusting his tongue again into Akihito's mouth.

Hiromi parted their kiss and licked his lips satisfyingly, "You're delicious~"

He looked at Akihito with awe. The younger teen had his mouth slightly open, a small trail of drool falling from his lips, his cheeks were beet red and his eyes were glazed beautifully.

Akihito was lost. He couldn't even think logically. He did wonder what Hiromi was doing though, "…why?" he whispered weakly.

Hiromi smirked as his hands toyed with Akihito's nipples; rolling and pinching them with his fingers. Akihito thrashed around futilely, trying to escape the jolts of electricity coursing through his body from where Hiromi was touching, "Ahh!…No!….Hnngh!"

Continuing with the foreplay, Hiromi unbuttoned Akihito's pants and pulled all of his lower garments off of him. Akihito was in a dazed state yet again. He had never been pleasured so intensely and he was sure Hiromi wasn't going to stop. The moment cool air hit his private regions, Akihito stiffened, "Wait, Hiromi! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me." replied the other nonchalantly as he lifted Akihito's legs and placed them both on his shoulders respectively.

"I thought you have a sister complex!" shouted Akihito.

Hiromi stopped. He seemed to be thinking as he sucked on three of his fingers. Hiromi hummed for a few seconds, sucking diligently on his fingers. Akihito didn't know what was wrong with him because he found Hiromi looking extremely sexy while sucking his fingers. Hiromi released his fingers with a pop and smirked at Akihito's twitching hard on, "Who said I had one?"

Akihito regained his composure, "You love Mitsuki! You're obsessed with her! You shouldn't be doing this to me!"

Hiromi loomed over Akihito, "Shouldn't I?"

Hiromi's hands spread Akihito's butt cheeks apart, "What if, I left you here?"

Akihito gasped when he felt a cold finger probing his hole.

Hiromi pushed his forefinger all the way, "What if, I left you here in this condition?"

Akihito shivered, "So…What if you..did?"

Somewhat crossed by Akihito's not-so-cute response, Hiromi added one more finger without warning, pushing both of them inside completely. Unexpectedly, Hiromi had hit a very good spot. He watched as Akihito arched his back and screamed, "AHHH!"

"Ohoh~?"

Hiromi retracted his fingers and pushed them in and out, hitting that same spot every time. Akihito was a screaming mess as he tried to escape from the overwhelming sensation but to no avail. No matter how much Akihito twisted his body away from Hiromi, the older teen made sure to hit his target with each thrust of his fingers. Along the way, Hiromi even added one more finger and scissored Akihito's opening, stretching it to accommodate his size.

Hiromi's sadistic side kicked in and he made sure Akihito was drove to the very edge without release. Right before Akihito had the chance to come, Hiromi retracted his fingers completely.

"..No..!" whined Akihito frustratingly.

Hiromi smirked, knowing that there was no going back for Akihito. He took off his clothes completely from head to toe. He hovered above Akihito and held his face, "Akkey. What do you want?"

Akihito was silently pleading him for something, a proud accomplishment for the older teen. Hiromi's hands then made their way beneath Akihito's upper body where his hands were red from all the struggling he had made earlier against Hiromi's muffler, "What do you need, Akkey?" he asked seductively.

The moment the knot of the muffler was undone, Akihito wrapped his arms around Hiromi's neck. The younger teen whispered softly into Hiromi's ear, "..please…Hiromi…" Akihito even made his point by thrusting his lower body upward, rubbing his hard cock against Hiromi's. Both of them gritted their teeth at the unbelievable friction.

Hiromi smirked, "Roger that."

He gently lifted Akihito's hips and guided his hard on towards Akihito's twitching hole. Akihito's breathing became uneven the moment he felt Hiromi penetrating him. Hiromi moved slowly, careful not to hurt the younger teen. When he was buried to the hilt, time seemed to stop. Hiromi didn't move, waiting for Akihito to adjust to his size. Akihito was breathing heavily and groaning every once in a while as he contracted his walls, wanting to adapt to Hiromi's pulsating organ.

Hiromi could barely control himself. Akihito was squeezing him so tightly and it was extremely warm inside of the younger teen. Hiromi was dying to pound into Akihito but he knew he had to restrain himself. After a few minutes, Akihito gripped Hiromi's back with trembling fingers and said, "You can…move..now…"

Hiromi didn't hesitate to retract his cock and thrust it back in. Akihito threw his head back and let out an unadulterated scream. The moment Hiromi's head violently thrust into his prostate, Akihito couldn't see or feel anything else. Hiromi focused on pleasuring Akihito, not wanting him to feel any pain. Again, Akihito became a screaming mess with his cock glistening with precum.

Feeling himself reaching his peak, Hiromi grabbed Akihito's hard cock. Akihito's eyes widened, "No! STOP! AHHHH!"

Hiromi's hand squeezed, teased and pumped Akihito's cock mercilessly, causing the younger teen to convulse and spasm. Hiromi played with the tip of Akihito's member, driving him to the edge, "I-I CAN'T…ANYMORE..!"

"..me too…" whispered Hiromi, "Let's come together, Akkey."

Hiromi's fingers continued playing with Akihito's cock as his thrusts got more frantic. Akihito clung onto Hiromi's back desperately. Finally, the two reached their climax together; Akihito releasing his load on both his and Hiromi's chest while Hiromi released his cum deep inside Akihito.

The younger teen sighed in bliss as he felt the odd yet wonderful sensation of Hiromi's release inside him. Akihito fainted the moment he squirted his last drop. Hiromi was panting hard as he brushed his hair away from his forehead. He stared at Akihito's serene face, glowing from their aftersex. Hiromi smiled sweetly and kissed Akihito's forehead, "Goodnight, Akkey."

* * *

**(The next day)**

Akihito entered the clubroom quietly. Mitsuki who was sitting at the table spotted him immediately, "Akihito! Where were you yesterday?! We were here the whole day reading while you went straight home!"

Akihito froze, "..w-what?"

Yesterday, Akihito woke up when it was dark outside and he was already at home on his bed in his school clothes. Of course he remembered the incident with Hiromi. He expected Mitsuki to yell at him for what had happened.

Mitsuki crossed her arms, "I can't believe you fell asleep yesterday and made Aniki carry you! How old can you get?!"

"He…did..?"

Kuriyama nodded, "I saw you two yesterday right after school. You must've been really sleepy senpai."

Since it was right after school and Kuriyama had seen Hiromi carry him, the incident with Hiromi couldn't have happened. Suddenly, Hiromi came into the clubroom, "Mornin'."

"..Hiromi…" Akihito said in shock as the other looked completely calm and composed.

Hiromi looked at him, "What's wrong Akkey? Still need a piggyback ride home?"

"Argh shut up!"

Hiromi chuckled before paying attention to his beloved sister. It was as though yesterday was a dream. Akihito scratched the back of his head, _'Wait….It was all….a dream…?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahahaha! So cute these two… Ahhhh OTP DOING EACH OTHER IS JUST DAMN HOT. Hope you guys enjoyed that~! This was originally just meant for Tumblr but someone told me the series was registered under 'Beyond the Boundary', not 'Kyoukai no Kanata'. *sigh* I'm so stupid I can't believe myself...

**(Omake)**

Mitsuki held out a disc towards her brother, "I expect my payment by tonight. Recording the clubroom costs 10,000 yen per minute."

Hiromi smirked as he took the disc and hid it inside his winter uniform, "Of course Mitsuki. And Kuriyama?"

Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders, "I bribed her with some expensive gardening tools."

**-THE END-**


End file.
